The Crimson Valley and The Last Hikama
by Angel-Demon hybrid
Summary: There was a legend about a valley that is dyed crimson. Link along with his older sister Rayshiro must go to the surface and find the valley and find the blade of life in order to save Skyloft from a deadly disease. Will they suceed? there will be yaoi
1. The legend

**This is my first time doing this. I hope you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. Rayshiro is a character from my own imagination.**

_**The Crimson Valley**_

In a wolf pack

The was a wolf that was black

He had a knack

To be able to track

Anything in the dark

He was like a shark

When he smelled the prey

Even when the pack went astray

When night became day

He was sent away

For it was his turn to watch the pups

And if they fought, to break it up

Soon he was sent to his Alpha

He must obey his because he is the beta

The Alpha said that it was time to move again

For it is winter and the huntsmen

Will begin to hunt

And so they should leave this instant

While there is still time

To evacuate in the nighttime

And be able to climb

Up and around the mountain

To the valley that is dyed crimson

The reason it is dyed crimson is because the mud

As soaked up all the blood

That has been spilled during a big war

That ended when the forest's savior

Came to bring the war to an end

So the Earth could mend

The blackened forest

Back to life so it can flourish

And belong to the wildlife once more

The wolf knew that it tore

His Alpha's heart to leave this place

And to leave no trace

That they were ever there

Just to find a new lair

In a land that is unknown

And their home is made of sandstone

As soon as the pack is gathered

They begin to shatter

All the beds they made

And then they bade

Goodbye to their den

No one knew when

They would come back again

So soon their journey begins

To find the valley

The Alpha, Beta, and the pack were never seen again.


	2. Chapter 2

My mother often told me stories about the old days. The days of peace and freedom. In those days, both demons, humans, Gorons, Zoras, and many other races would get together and live peaceful lives.

But then one day…

All of that came to an end when a demon named Majora betrayed everyone. He destroyed many villages and towns. As a result, many people fled to a valley that is deep in the mountains. The valley was full of life with a huge forest. It did not stop Majora and his army though. He soon found them and much blood was spilled. The war ended when the forest's savior came and destroyed Majora's army and sent Majora far away. It was too late for the forest. Such much evil blood has been spilt and the ground has soaked it all up. The forest was dying.

So the hero took one of his swords, the blade of eternal life and healing, and used it to bring life back to the forest. The blades power also brought back the lives of the humans and other races that were killed during the battle. Then the hero disappeared. The humans and other races built a shrine around the sword to protect it. When they all left the valley, a barrier was formed around the valley to protect it from evil. As time went on, the valley floor became a crimson color. The humans were never seen again. Their Goddess Hylia had brought them up to the clouds where they remained. The humans were never seen again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dream_

_Rayshiro's point of view_

_ There was nothing but darkness everywhere. I could not see anything. I tried to move but I couldn't. Then I heard something. It sounded like someone was calling my name. I tried to move once more and saw that I could. I then began to run to where I heard the voice. There! Up ahead. I see light. I began to run faster. I heard a voice. It sounded like a woman's voice. She kept on saying, "Run Rayshiro run! Get away from here!" It was too late. I finally broke free from the darkness. I was met with two people, a man and a woman, being murdered. Whoever killed them saw me and began to run at me, his sword held, ready to kill me. Then… "Rayshiro… Rayshiro… RAYSHIRO GET UP!"_

_End of Dream_

Normal point of view

Rayshiro shot up and hit her head on something. She heard a crash and looked over on the side of the bed. On the floor was her younger brother Link.

Link said, "Oooowwww. That hurt. Why did you not wake up when I called you sis?"

Rayshiro said, "Sorry. I had a nightmare again."

Link immediately said, "Was it the same one? The one when those two people are killed?"

Rayshiro said, "Yea, same one. By the way, how is Fledge doing? Is he getting any better?"

Link looked down at the floor then said, "No. In fact he is getting worse. His fever went up and he can hardly breathe. Nothing seems to be working. I'm worried sis. What if it is Zelda who gets sick next or me?"

Rayshiro let a sad smile onto her face. She brought her younger brother into her arms and hugged him before saying, "Don't worry Link. Everything will be fine. I promise that I will find a cure for this disease."

Then there was a knock on the door. Link pulled out of his sister's embrace and went and opened the door. Sanding in front of it was Groose. He was always mean to Link for no reason.

Rayshiro asked, "Groose. What are you doing here?"

Groose replied, "We got trouble. Another one got it."

Link asked, "Who? Who was it?"

Groose sighed and said, "Pipit. He suddenly dropped down on the ground unconscious. He hasn't woken up since."

Link said, "This is not good. At this rate, all of Skyloft will die.

Rayshiro suddenly got up and went to her bookcase. She began to look through all of her books as if she were searching for something.

Groose asked, "What are you looking for Rayshiro?"

Rayshiro replied, "My mother used to tell me a legend of a place called the Crimson Valley. She said that in the Valley is the Blade of Eternal Life and Healing."

Groose said, "So what? How is a legend about some valley supposed to help us with this disease?"

Rayshiro snapped back, "The reason is because this blade can heal anything. It can even reverse death itself. If we find this blade and bring it to Skyloft, then there is a chance we can sure this disease."

Link said, "So all we need to do is find it right?'

Rayshiro said, "That's the hard part. Finding this blade won't be easy. The valley is covered in a barrier that protects it from evil. Also if we do find the valley, we need to pass three different kinds of test to prove ourselves worth of wielding the blade."

Groose said, "So lets go and get it."

Rayshiro said, "Groose. I think it would be best if you stayed here. This way you can help the people who are sick and try to prevent them from getting worse. Link and I will go find the blade."

Groose sighed and replied, "Your right. Good luck."

Groose then walked away.

Link said, "Alright lets get packed."

Rayshiro smiled and said, "Yea. Lets go."

With that they leave the room and close the door. It will be awhile before they return again.


	4. Chapter 4

Rayshiro and Link were just finishing packing for their journey. They each packed two different sets of clothing and some camping equipment. They also brought some food and weapons. Rayshiro had a demon wind shuriken, two swords that were each about 6 feet long, one blade pitch black and the other a crimson color. Link had the Skyward sword which had Fi, the spirit inside the sword. He also had a bow and a quiver of arrows. Soon enough they were both ready to leave. They took a little time to say goodbye to everyone before they headed to the ledge. They jumped off and called their loftwings.

Rayshiro's loftwing was the rarest of them all. It was a black loftwing. Link's loftwing was believed to have been wiped off the line. It is a crimson loftwing. It is the second fastest next to the black loftwing. Right after their loftwings picked them up, they began to fly to the green pillar of light. When they got there, they both jumped off and headed to the surface. That would be the last time anyone saw them for a long time.

Somewhere on the Surface

A figure was lying on a bed. It appeared that the person was asleep. A knock on the door breaks the deafening silence. The figure grumbled out, "What?"

A voice said, "My Lord. One of the scouts saw two people walking through the Faron Forest. He says they are sky children."

The Lord sighed and said, "Alright. Gather some men and find out what they are up to. They are not to be harmed in any way. If they are, it is your life that will pay."

The voice said in a fearful tone, "Y-y-yes My Lord." The person then left.

The Lord said, "Well, it has been a long time has it not Rayshiro, since I last saw you?" With that the figure teleported out of sight. The only thing left to determine his leave was a small batch of diamonds floating in the air before disappearing.

With Rayshiro and Link

Rayshiro and Link have been walking through the Faron Forest for over three hours. Even though they were both very tired and hungry, they did not stop. Rayshiro suddenly had a feeling that they were being watched by something, or rather someone…

**Who is this mysterious person that seems to be watching them.**

**I will give you three guesses. A clue is in paragraph 3**

**Until Next time**

**Angle-Demon hybrid**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. If I did, Link and Dark Link would be twin brothers and not hate each other.**

'Thought'

"Speak"

_Dream_

"_Talking to each other with thoughts"_

Chapter 5

Link's Point of View

I could not help but wonder what has gotten into my sister. She has been very tense lately. She would look around and would glare at one place as if something were there.

She stopped suddenly and said, "We will set up camp here tonight. The woods are dense enough so monsters won't spot us easily. Keep your senses high though. I will take first watch."

I thought about what my sister said about keeping my senses high. It is almost as if she is hiding something from me. I started making camp when I heard a twig snap. I immediately took out my sword. Fi, the spirit of the sword came out.

She said, "Master, I sense that there are four Bokoblins up ahead. They don't appear to be attacking. It is best if you let Rayshiro know." With that she went back into the sword. I then hear my sister approaching with some firewood.

I went up to her and said, "Sis, Fi says there are four Bokoblins up ahead. They don't seem to be attacking us."

The way my sister reacted was not how I expected her to react. She looked in the direction I told her where the monsters were and simply glared one of her infamous death glares that make you wish you were dead. I then heard the monsters scurry off as if they were scared of her. I than began to wonder why she was so tense. Was it because of the monsters or was it because of something else. I wanted to ask her but my body demanded sleep. I went into my sleeping bag and went to sleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

Rayshiro's Point of View

Link finally went to sleep. Good, he needs it. My mind wandered to why the Bokoblins were watching us. I have a bad feeling that something bad is about to happen. I can already see that Link suspects me. It is only a matter of time before he finds out about who I truly am. The truth is I don't remember much about my past. Most of it is a big blur that is not going to get clear any time soon.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a twig snap as if something stepped on it. I slowly drew a knife from my boot. I took a quick sniff of the air and smelled a Bokoblin.

I said to it, "I know your there. I want you to deliver a message to your leader from me. Tell him that if he does not leave us alone I will personally rip him to shreds. Now go run along now." I then heard the Bokoblin run off in fright. I should have known that _he _was behind this. It is only a matter of time before _he _shows himself. I just hope that it is later than sooner. I held my upper left arm in a tight grip. A habit I have formed over the years. It is like I could feel the pain all over again from when I first got the tattoo on my arm. I then look over to my younger brother who is fast asleep. I smiled and thought '_I will do whatever it takes to keep Link safe. I won't drag him into my past like so many others were dragged into it. I just hope that one day I will be able to tell him the truth.' _With that final thought I went back to watching until the sun rose. Knowing that we were being watched.

Mysterious person's View

I watched from a distance as the two sky children packed up their sleeping equipment. The girl looked like she was on edge and looking for something. The boy then asked her a question and she turned to him. Who knew she was so caring.

I knew that she would one day come back down. It has been a very long time since I last saw her. She looks the same as the day she left. I was rather surprised when the Bokoblin came and delivered her message. So it seems she knows that we are watching her. It is only a matter of time before I show myself to her.

How I wish my Master were here right now. He would be overjoyed that his apprentice returned to her one and only home. But it seems that she won't be happy to see me as I am happy to see her. I thought to myself, '_I always knew that you would come back. We will see each other again soon, Rayshiro Hikama." _With that last thought, I teleported away from the forest back home. It is time to gather the army.

**Who is this mysterious person and how does he/she know Rayshiro?**

**What secrets is Rayshiro hiding from her brother?**

**Who is this master that the mysterious person spoke about?**

**Read and find out.**

**Until Next time.**

**Angle-Demon hybrid**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was strange. They have walked for a long time yet they did not see any monsters. Rayshiro was getting suspicious that _he _had something to do with it. At least it allowed them to walk a long time without getting injured or wasting time. Link was also getting wary about not seeing any monsters. He then decided to ask Fi if she knew what was going on. She had said that she did not know.

Rayshiro said, "Alright. We will rest here for a bit, then start off again."

They both began to make lunch when a dagger came flying out of nowhere. Rayshiro had quickly deflected it and told Link to not let his guard down.

Then out of the bushes a few monsters came. Rayshiro moved so quickly that she was nothing but a blur. She quickly made work of the monsters. One though had managed to sneak up on her and hit her in the head with its club. She stumbled but Link easily killed it. He ran over to his sister and asked her if she was okay. She was fine and she suggested that they keep moving. They then quickly left the area.

Somewhere else in the Faron Forest

The Lord had found out what the monsters did. He was extremely angry. He had told them again and again that the sky children were not to be harmed, especially the girl. Yet the Bokoblins went against his orders and attacked them. The Bokoblins who attacked the sky children were brought forth.

He then asked, "Just what were you thinking when you attacked those two sky children?"

One of the answered, "W-w-we thought that the reason you a-a-asked us to watch them was b-b-because you saw them as a th-th-threat to your plans. S-s-so we thought th-th-that we should k-k-kill them so they wouldn't be in your w-w-way."

The Lord said, "The reason I asked you to watch them was because I wanted to know what they were up to. Not because they were a threat. Not only did you attack them, but you also injured the girl! I TOLD YOU THAT SHE WAS TO REMAIN UNHARMED! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO SHE IS? WELL, DO YOU?"

The Bokoblins were now trembling with fright. Then one brave soul asked, "W-w-who is she, m-my L-l-lord?"

The Lord shouted, "SHE IS MY MASTER'S APPRETICE! SHE IS THE LAST OF HER KIND AND WE NEED HER POWER IF WE ARE TO DEFEAT MAJORA AND HIS ARMY! IF SHE IS DEAD, THEN I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

The Bokoblins said, "Yes my Lord."

He said, "Good. Now go back and watch them. Report to me anything that seems strange about them. And whatever you do, Do. Not. Harm. Them."

And with that he left the room. He had plans to make.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rayshiro and Link have finally made it to Skyview Temple. They decided that they would camp outside of it and in the morning go in. While they set up camp, Rayshiro had that same strange feeling that she got when she felt _his _presence. She shook the feeling off but still kept her hunting knife on her. She had learned the hard way that you should always have a weapon on you no matter where you are,

After they finished camp, Rayshiro said that she would go out to see if she could find a stream to get water. She told Link to keep his sword on him at all times no matter what happens. With that she left.

Link's POV

I watched my sister enter the woods again to go get water. I sat down next to the fire and kept my senses sharp for any sign of movement that was not my sister's. I was starting to get a little sleepy when I heard something. It sounded like a small chuckle. I slowly got up and held my sword tight in my hands. Then I heard it again, this time louder, like whatever it was was getting closer to the campsite.

Then I heard someone say, "Well if it isn't the little skychild. Where is your partner? Did she leave you?"

I heard the person again but this time the voice came from right behind me and said, "You are cute. It is to bad that she won't let me go near you. It amazes me of how close she is to you. The only other person she was that close to was my master."

I tried to turn around but for some reason I couldn't. I could not even turn my head. I then remembered what my sister said that there are some forms of magic that can immobilize someone. The only other way to break free of the spell was to concentrate and release your own magic in a big wave. I then closed my eyes and began to concentrate. I went deep into my mind and drew forth the magic in there. I then released it and was free from the spell.

I turned around and was surprised at what I saw. The person who held me captive was definitely a male. He had short white hair that went down to his shoulders. His skin was a greyish color and he had violet eyes. He wore a white jumpsuit that had diamond patterns in it and a belt that had a big red diamond on it. He also wore one of those cloaks that a joker of a court would wear.

I asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The male laughed and said, "My aren't you just so cute looking like that? My name is Ghirahim. I am the Lord of the Surface. What I want is to see your partner. Do you know where she is?"

I glared at him and asked, "What would you want with my older sister?"

Ghirahim looked surprised at my response then said, "Sister huh. I am surprised. I would have never expected her to find a family. She is not the nicest people I have met."

I growled in response, "What do you mean by that? Are you saying you know my sister? And what do you mean that she is not the nicest person? She was always kind to my friends and I."

Ghirahim sighed and said, "You really don't know her do you? The truth is…-"

A voice rang out, "Don't even think of finishing that sentence."

Ghirahim and I turned and saw my sister. She looked really pissed off. She quickly looked my way before she turned her eyes and glared and the man.

She said, "I swear on the Goddess if you finish that sentence, I will kill you."

I flinched at her tone. I never heard her speak that way before.

Ghirahim smiled and said, "Rayshiro. It is so nice to see you again. How many years has it been? You look like you have been doing fine."

My sister growled and said in a venomous tone, "I don't care how many years it has been. I want you to get out of my sight right now."

Ghirahim sighed again and said, "I'm afraid I can't Rayshiro. Even if I did, you would be coming with me. You can't run away forever Rayshiro. I can hear it. The de…"

"SHUT UP", my sister shouted, "I ran away because I was tired of what I was doing. You have no right to speak about what is inside of me."

I then decided to be brave and asked, "What is going on?"

My sister and the man Ghirahim turned and looked at me. Before I could even blink, the man disappeared in a flash of diamonds and appeared behind me. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other around my throat. I was so shocked about what just happened that I did not realize that my sword was taken away from me. I saw my sister glaring daggers at the man.

She all but screamed, "LET HIM GO!"

Ghirahim said, "No. I don't think I will. Not until you tell him what is going on. Can't you see that he is very confused? The poor boy doesn't understand what is happening."

My sister began to get closer but as she did, I felt the man's hand tighten around my neck.

He said, "No you stay right there. If you come any closer, I will break his neck. You don't wan that now do you?"

Rayshiro swore in a language that I never heard before. She then backed up and sighed while running her hand through her hair.

She then said, "Okay Link. You know that I was adopted by your family when you were little right?" I nodded.

She continued, "Well. Yu never heard the full truth about my past. I never wanted to tell you in fear that you would hate me and that I did not want to drag you down into my dark past." I nodded again as best I could with the man's hand around my neck.

My sister then said, "Well it all started many years ago."

**There it is people. What will Rayshiro say to her brother? How does she know Ghirahim? What is so bad about her past? That will all come up in the next chapter.**

**Until Then,**

**Angle-Demon hybrid**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I do not own Legend of Zelda. I own a few characters that I made up.**

_Previously_

_She then said, "Okay Link. You know that I was adopted by your family when you were little right?" I nodded._

_ She continued, "Well. You never heard the full truth about my past. I never wanted to tell you in fear that you would hate me and that I did not want to drag you down into my dark past." I nodded again as best I could with the man's hand around my neck._

_ My sister then said, "Well it all started many years ago."_

Flashback to years ago

Up in the north there was a small village. In the village lived a couple. Their names were Morshiro and Raykura Hikama. Morshiro was a xenomorph demon and Raykura was a siren from a far out island in the ocean. It was a happy day for the couple. For Raykura just found out that she was pregnant. She was overjoyed that she would give birth to the heir to their family. She finally got home and saw that her mate was there. She ran up to him and jumped on him.

Morshiro laughed and asked, "What got you so happy?"

Raykura replied, "I went down to the village healer like you told me to."

Morshiro asked, "And what did she say?"

Raykura laughed and said, "She said that I was pregnant!"

All of the sudden she found herself being swung around in circles by her mate. When her mate finally put her down, she was so dizzy that she was about to fall down until her mate caught her.

As Morshiro held her, he said, "That is the best news I've heard all day. My mate is pregnant with our child. Do you know the gender yet?"

Raykura said, "Yes. A siren will always know the gender of his/her child. The babies are a boy and a girl."

Morshiro asked in disbelieve, "A boy and a girl? You are pregnant with twins?"

Raykura laughed and replied, "Yes, twins. I can't wait for them to be born."

Morshiro asked, "Do you know which type of demon they will be?"

Raykura shook her head and said, "No I don't. I wish I knew. But the truth is, I should not have been able to get pregnant at all."

Morshiro asked, "Why?"

She replied, "One day when I was younger before I met you, I was sent out on a mission by the Elders. During the mission demon poachers caught me unaware. They subdued me and tried to get me to release my wings. I refused and they tortured me. When the Demon King Demise rescued me, it was too late. I lost my ability to conceive. Since then I was considered an outcast by the other Sirens."

Morshiro was angry when he heard that his mate was almost killed. He knew that a siren's feathers possessed the power to protect someone from mild magic spells and the power to heal.

He said, "I am just happy that you got out alive. We should consider this pregnancy to be a gift from the Goddess."

"I know", she said as she put her arms around her stomach, "I hope you two will be born with your father's heart and your mother's love, my Watashi no chīsana mono (1)"

Morshiro smiled and said, "I love you Watashi no tenshi (2)"

Raykura replied, "I love you to, Watashi no igyō (3)."

"How long will the pregnancy last", asked Morshiro, "this way we will have time to prepare for their coming?"

Raykura said, "The pregnancy will be five to six months. Because I am a Siren, our pregnancies last a shorter time than that of a regular human or demon. I will being to show in about three weeks."

Morshiro smiled and replied, "I am pleased to hear that. We should start preparing for the baby's arrival."

"Yes, we should." With that they both went inside.

Somewhere else on the Surface

Far away from the village was a castle. Surrounding the castle was a bustling town where many races lived and shared their customs with one another. In this town, no one had to fear about being singled out for their religion, race, or sexuality. The reason for this was because two men conceived their king himself. Speaking of the King, it was the celebration of his revival of his near death experience. The bell rung and the town gathered in front of the castle. The doors to the balcony opened and the Demon King, Demise walked out. Following him was the Demon Lord Ghirahim, his demon sword.

Only when everyone was silent did he say, "Hello my people. I know you have been worried about me. I am pleased to say that all is well. As you heard, I owe my life to a single person. For if it was not for this person, I would not be here right now, talking to you."

One of the townspeople asked, "Who is this person that saved you My King?"

Demise replied, "The person was a young woman, who I saved before. She is a Siren."

Another one asked, "Why did she save you?"

Demise said, "She saved me because she owed me a debt. When I first met her, demon poachers were torturing her for she would not release her wings. I was furious that they would do such a thing. I then rescued her and took her back here to my castle where I made sure she received the best treatment. The doctor worked all night on her. When I was allowed to see her, she told me that she was eternally grateful for what I did. Then the doctor came in and told us some bad news."

One other asked, "What was the bad news?"

Demise sighed and said, "She had lost her ability to conceive."

All it took was for Demise to say that one sentence and then all hell broke loose. The townspeople were furious that others were cruel enough to do something like that to a fellow demon. They began to shout that the people who were responsible should be executed. All of them knew that the only other thing that Sirens took great pride in besides their wings and their voices were their children. For something like this to happen was nightmarish.

Demise raised his hand and everyone stopped. He then said, "I know that you are angry about what happened. But I assure you that the demon poachers did not live to see another day. It was this event that almost led to my demise. If it was not for this Siren and her ability to heal almost any wound, I would be dead. For that reason I owe her my life."

One person asked, "What happened to her My King?"

The King smiled and said, "She is still alive and well. She is living with her mate somewhere in the north. She promised me though that if I ever needed her help, all I would have to do is chant a spell she told me and she would be there."

" Do you think that we will ever meet her?"

"Maybe we will. I hope…-"

"My King. A hawk came and delivered a letter. It is for you", said a man inside the castle.

Demise said, "Alright I will be right there. My people tonight will be a night of celebration."

Everyone cheered when he said that and went off to prepare. It was going to be the biggest celebration they had yet.

Demise then walked back inside and said, "Show me the message."

The message was handed over to Ghirahim, who gave it to Demise.

He took it and read aloud,

"'Dear Demise,

It has been quiet some time since we last met. How are you doing? I hope that you are recovering well. Anyway I have contacted you for I bare great news. I am pregnant with twins. Do not ask me how, I just am. I am tremendously happy about it. I will tell you that one is a boy and the other is a girl. I can't wait for them to be born. I was wondering if you would do the honors of becoming my children's teacher when they grow up. I also ask of you that if anything happens to me or my mate, that you will take the children in and raise them. I hope to get a reply from you. We are having a party next week. I hope that you will be there.

From Your Dear Firend,

Raykura Hikama'"

Demise smiled. He would be honored to be the children's teacher.

He then told Ghirahim, "Sent a reply to Miss Raykura telling her I would be honored."

Ghirahim bowed and said, "Yes my King." With that he left along with the others. The King looked out the window and smiled. He could not wait to see the twins.

My little ones

My angle

My xenomorph

**There it is people. The 8****th**** chapter. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Angle-Demon hybrid**


End file.
